


Fight, Flight, Freeze - Dec 30, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [47]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Me rambling and pretending to know science once again
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Fight, Flight, Freeze - Dec 30, 2020

I have repeatedly stated that the human body is a remarkable machine. Today, we zoom out and look at all the other bodies on the earth, specifically looking into their fear response. 

I’m not a scientist or biologist or any sort of professional but I believe that for most animals, or at least the mammals the 3 options when faced with danger are fight, flight, and freeze. Most people only hear of fight and flight. A cat will attack when it is backed into a corner, a bird will try to fly away to escape danger. Freeze can be useful when one needs to hide from a predator that can sense any sort of movement. 

I am curious as to whether fight, flight, or freeze is naturally instilled in creatures since their birth or if it is perhaps a result of a thing’s experiences in their life. Perhaps it is also based on the circumstances that produce the fear? 

If one were confronted with someone twice one's size, then the most logical thing to do is probably to run and attempt hiding somewhere.   
If one were confronted with a person who was of a similar build to them, then a fight might occur.  
I believe many people have heard that when confronted by a bear, one should freeze- to convey that you are not any sort of threat. I believe this is true when confronting many other large animals, but I am not certain so just do whatever you believe is logical if you encounter a wolf or lion or whatever.

Thus far, we have only really addressed situations in which a person or animal is alone, and protecting solely themselves. But many creatures fear response would change when they also fear for the safety of their friends or family. 

Going back to the bear example, I believe the actual instruction to freeze is for when you are confronted by a mother bear (which you can probably tell is a mother by the presence of a cub)  
Indeed, mother animals have been shown to be quite protective of their young in the majority of cases.   
I believe I once heard a story of a mom lifting a car up to rescue her child who was trapped beneath it. 

I think protecting someone, or protecting yourself in some cases clears the mind of all else. You have your one goal- to protect- and you’ll do whatever it takes to accomplish it. 

That’s the power of adrenaline I suppose


End file.
